


生日快乐

by keenonnewthings_1998



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Underage Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keenonnewthings_1998/pseuds/keenonnewthings_1998





	生日快乐

hgfg has locked.


End file.
